


Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru (Whenever we wrap in each other’s arms, we overlap)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [56]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When he opened his eyes, it took Yuya quite a while to remember where it was.The first thing he felt, was a numbing pain to his arm. His legs felt sore and so did his back, and for a moment there he thought old age had finally caught up with him.When he managed to actually open his eyes better and focus, he realized that he wasn’t going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life.





	Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru (Whenever we wrap in each other’s arms, we overlap)

**Title:** Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru (Whenever we wrap in each other’s arms, we overlap)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 3.035

 **Prompt:[300\. Exquisite and unforgivable](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [30 – Doing something hot](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Yamada Ryosuke’s “Do it again”.

 

When he opened his eyes, it took Yuya quite a while to remember where it was.

The first thing he felt, was a numbing pain to his arm. His legs felt sore and so did his back, and for a moment there he thought old age had finally caught up with him.

When he managed to actually open his eyes better and focus, he realized that he wasn’t going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

Yuri was pressed against him, completely splayed on his arm, sleeping as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

And then Yuya’s mind actually turned on and he remembered.

The previous night they had had dinner at Daiki’s and Yamada’s place. It had been really nice, so much that they had made it later than anticipated, and their friends had told them that if they didn’t mind sharing the couch, they could’ve spent the night.

It made a tad more sense, now. What had seemed like a good idea a few hours before – Yuya was too tired and had had a little too much to drink to drive himself and Yuri back home – was now showing itself in all its flaws.

Feeling they were going to need to amputate his arm had he kept it there any longer, he tried to move it back a little to subtract it from Yuri.

Pointless to say, his plan was a complete failure.

As he pulled it away he shifted the delicate balance they had found on the couch previous to falling asleep, and Yuri slipped forward; Yuya had to wrap his free arm around him to prevent him from falling on the floor, hence waking him up.

“What the...” the younger muttered, sitting up all of a sudden. And, as sorry he was to have woken him up, Yuya sighed in relief as he made sure he could still move all of his limbs.

“Morning.” he told his boyfriend then. “I'm so, so sorry I woke you up. I was just trying to move, and... well, I guess this couch isn't necessarily made for two people to sleep on it.”

Yuri frowned, looking around, him too having trouble remembering where they were.

“I was sleeping just fine.” he retorted. “This wasn’t nice at all.” he laid back down, pushing Yuya’s arm away and settling for crawling even closer to him. “What time is it?”

Yuya struggled to reach for his phone on the coffee table, and once he did he winced.

“Seven thirty.” he informed the younger. “Want to try and get some more sleep?” he asked.

Yuri shrugged and turned around to try and find a more comfortable position.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to anyway. Not now that I'm awake.” he said, pressing his back against the elder’s chest, keeping safely far from the couch’s edge. “Can we just stay like this a while longer? I don’t think I can move too much.” he murmured, grabbing Yuya’s arm and bringing it in front of himself, intertwining their fingers together.

Yuya smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“I definitely don’t mind.” he whispered close to his ear, settling down better under the blanket.

He used the hand Yuri hadn't taken hostage to brush the younger’s hair in a continuous motion, and after a while he started thinking Yuri had gotten this wrong and had actually fallen back asleep.

And he thought that until the fated moment when the younger decided to push his hips back and _moan_.

Yuya froze for a second, but then he just chose to do his best to ignore it. Knowing how much Yuri was a sucker for that sort of pampering – he must’ve been a cat in a previous life – he blamed it on that and went on doing what he was doing.

The second time it happened, he couldn’t deem it an accident anymore.

“Yuri...” he murmured, meaning it to be a scolding. What came out was a half-whine, proving just how affected he was.

He couldn’t see Chinen’s face, but he was sure he was grinning.

“What?” the younger asked, all innocent. “I was just enjoying the treatment, nothing else.” and with that, he rolled his hips back again, and this time he actually met an interesting resistance. “As were you, I see.” he added then, the amusement clear in his tone.

“Let me stop you there.” Yuya told him, doing his best to get up from the cramped position he was in. “Yamada and Dai-chan are going to be up in a short while. We’re going to have breakfast and we’re going to go back home, where you can _enjoy_ whatever you want. I'm sure you can behave until then.”

Yuri kept still for a short while longer, and Yuya was seriously starting to hope he had caved, when the younger pulled up and in one swift movement he was straddling him.

“I really don’t think I can.” he whined, the new position allowing him to torture Yuya even better. The light fabric of their pants did little to nothing to shield him from the way Yuri moved on top of him, in a slow rocking, his hands flat on the elder’s chest.

“Yuri.” he tried again, but he had to stop and bit his tongue.

Damn his boyfriend and damn his knowing him so good to make him crumble down in a matter of seconds.

“We just need to be very...” Yuri leant down, kissing down Yuya’s chest. “Very...” he moved lower, while his hands worked the elder’s pants open. “Quiet.” he finished, then he raised his eyes on Yuya to show him a quick smirk and was gone under the blanket.

Quiet, he had said.

Yuya cursed him mentally times and times again and brought his hand to his mouth to bite down on it as soon as he felt the first touch of the younger’s tongue on his cock.

He suffered through Yuri’s voluntary slowness, through the clear teasing, the younger lapping at the head without doing much more than that.

Yuya would’ve screamed, had he been able to.

When Yuri finally decided to make it real, though, he realized maybe it was even worse.

He moaned as quietly as he could, and took his revenge on him by thrusting inside his mouth.

Didn’t seem too big a punishment for the younger, who kept working on him as if Yuya wasn’t doing anything at all.

A few minutes later, when Yuya could already taste his sweet release on the tip of his tongue, Yuri backed off entirely; again, Yuya’s self-control got seriously challenged.

“Yu!” he hissed, trying to keep it down somehow.

“I'm sorry.” the younger told him, resurfacing from under the blanket. “It didn’t seem fair on me to let you come like that, though. After all, I was the one who had the idea.”

Yuya took a deep breath, then he winced.

“We don’t have anything, Yuri. How do you even want me to...”

“Gently.” Yuri interrupted him, amusement and a challenge on his face, and Yuya found him the most exquisite and the most unforgivable thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

It took him another couple of seconds to get a grip on himself, then he moved his hand toward the younger’s mouth. Yuri, anyway, batted it away.

“No time.” he said, shrugging. “I meant it when I said ‘gently’, Yuya.” he warned him.

Takaki opened his eyes wide, panicking a little.

“You can't possibly think I...” he grimaced. “We never even...” but he seemed to be unable to finish a sentence, not with what the younger was asking of him.

“Relax, Yuuyan.” Yuri told him, any mockery disappeared from his voice as he got rid of his own pants and went back straddling the elder. “Just lay there, look pretty and brace yourself.”

Somehow Yuya felt that Yuri should’ve been the one to brace himself, but all he did was brush his hands through the younger’s hair and pull him closer, kissing him deeply.

For once, Yuri just let him do as he pleased.

“For Heaven’s sake, Yuri” he said as soon as he pulled away. “If it’s too much, try and not be your stubborn self. I'm not happy about this.” he told him, trying to look as serious as he could, despite the fact that his hips kept thrusting up involuntarily.

Yuri shook his head.

“You’re about to be.” he murmured. Then he pulled back, reaching with a hand behind himself to get a firm hold of Yuya’s cock, positioning it against his own entrance.

It felt unreal. Yuya kept as still as he possibly could, letting Yuri do things according to how his body felt, but it was hard as hell.

He thought he wasn’t going to make it even past the rim, but no matter how much Yuri tried and deny it, he _was_ stubborn, and after a while he managed to breach himself.  

The look on his face would’ve been enough for Yuya to get up and force him off, but again he willed himself to keep laying down.

“Yuri...”

“I'm okay.” the younger all but snarled, then winced. “I'm okay.” he repeated, lower. “I need a minute. I said I could do this, not that it was going to be easy.” he added, clenching his eyes and taking a deep breath. After a few more seconds, he lowered himself a little bit more.

All the while, Yuya felt...

He couldn’t really say how it felt. It was the tightest thing he had ever experienced in his whole life, so much it almost hurt, and the hottest, and he sincerely hoped Yuri was right and that he could do this, because he was about to burst. And he wanted that to happen like this.

It took what it felt like ages, but in the end Yuri was sitting on him, satisfaction blending with the pain on his face.

“Told you I could do this.” he whispered, his voice completely broken, and while he felt sorry for him, Yuya found it the hottest thing in the world.

“You can’t possibly be enjoying this.” he told him, his voice not much better.

“I will, soon.” Yuri promised, raising his eyes to look at him and smiling, probably wanting to reassure him.

Yuya took a deep breath and shook his head, doubtful. For good measure, he brought his hand to the younger’s cock, starting to stroke him lazily, to distract him from the pain.

It seemed to work, somehow, and soon Yuri was moaning again, his eyes closed and his head rolled back.

“It’s so damn intense.” he murmured, slowly starting to rock his hips forward. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, hurts like hell but... at the same time, it’s like I’ve never felt you like this before. It’s so _raw_ , so rough... I can feel every single inch of you inside of me, it’s truly amazing.” he went on, picking up the pace a little.

“If you keep talking, Yu, I'm not sure I can keep still.” Yuya informed him, clenching his teeth.

“Good.” Yuri said, leaning toward him and kissing him, as dirty as he could. “I don’t want you to.”

And despite being still concerned, it was all the permission Yuya needed.

He brought his free hand to Yuri’s hip, holding tight onto it and thrusting up to meet the younger’s movement.

Caught off guard despite the warning, Yuri moaned out loud, unable to keep it in.

“Yuri!” Yuya scolded him, throwing a worried glance at the door.

“I'm sorry.” the younger panted. “I'm sorry, I couldn’t... it’s just so...” he swallowed, leaning further down. “Fuck me, Yuya. I need to come, soon.” he hissed.

Yuya complied, and thrust up one more time; this time, Yuri made sure to keep as quiet as possible. He followed the elder’s movements, pulling himself up and falling back down, apparently unaware of the pain anymore.

“Come on, Yuu.” he spurred the elder on. “You’re not making an honest effort.”

“I still want to have a boyfriend after this.” Yuya replied, frustrated. What he really wanted, what his body _craved_ was to just let go and fuck Yuri as he pleased, but he felt he really couldn’t. Someone in that relationship needed to care about Yuri’s well-being, after all.

“You will, I promise. It feels so good Yuuyan, I can't even feel the pain anymore.” he licked his lips, and Yuya recognized the look on his face all too well. “Come on, Yuuyan.” he went on, much sultrier. “Want me to beg for it? Want me to beg you to ram your cock inside of me? Because I will if I have to.” he tried to go faster, Yuya’s hold on him still strong enough to keep him in place. “Or maybe you’re stalling because you actually want Dai-chan and Ryosuke to catch us, uh? Want them to see how good I look while I ride your dick, how crazy it makes me that I can't think about anything else while you’re fucking me?”

Yuya gave a slightly harder thrust, his hand quickening its pace on the younger’s cock.

“Yuri...” he warned, but he didn’t put too much of an effort into it.

“Don’t even try it, as if you didn’t like it.” Yuri went on, his voice heavier. “God Yuya, you can't even begin to understand how _full_ I feel right now. You’re already big enough on your own, but this way you feel freaking _huge_. I don’t know why we never did this before.”

“I don’t know why we chose Daiki’s and Ryosuke’s couch to do it in the first place.” Yuya commented. Yuri’s strategy was working, and he was actually going harder on, but that didn’t help the younger keep his mouth shut.

“Because I wanted this, Yuu. Because I wanted you to fucking split me open on your cock, because once I start thinking about it I can't wait. Because I...”

“Yu!” Yuya stopped him. “Close.”

“Me too.” Yuri rolled his hips faster, meeting the elder’s thrusts. “Come on then, Yuuyan. I want to feel it. I want to feel you come as deep inside of me as you can. Give it to me, Yuuyan, just...” and that was as far as he could possibly go, because the next sounds were all messy and incomprehensible, and a few seconds later he felt Yuya come inside of him, the feeling intense enough to trigger his release as well.

He kept moving on top of the elder until it was too much. Yuya couldn’t remember to have ever seen him this flustered after an orgasm, nor he remembered to have ever come so hard himself.

He wrapped his arms around him and slowly helped him off, seeing him wince and then sigh almost in relief as he laid against the elder.

“Are you sure you’re not broken?” Yuya murmured into his ear, hearing him chuckle.

“Not yet. I’ll let you know when I'm going to be in touch with my body again.” he joked.

Yuya was about to say something else, something which wanted to express all of his concerns, but he was interrupted abruptly.

A shriek which came very close to breaking the sound barrier startled them, and they both jumped up on the couch.

“I'm going to murder the two of you!” were the first coherent words Yamada managed to get out, after a long series of disconnected sounds. “You sick bastards, who in the world gets the ill idea of...” he stopped when Daiki joined them, still looking sleepy.

“Ryo-chan? What’s going on, why are you yelling?” he asked, yawning.

“I’ll tell you why! These two decided it was a good idea to wake up and just… just...” he looked at Yuya and Yuri, who had inconspicuously recovered and put back on their clothes. “On our couch.” he finished, sounding outraged.

Daiki winced, and looked at them as well.

“Really guys? You really couldn’t wait to be back home?” he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Is that all you have to say?” Yamada asked. “I'm scarred for life and you give them a slap on the hand?”

Yuya could tell a mile away Daiki wanted to laugh, and mentally congratulated him when he didn’t.

“What would you have me do, Ryo-chan? We can’t _actually_ murder them, you know? It’s illegal, you’d end up in prison and I’d just miss you too much.” he smirked. “Not to mention that it would ruin the couch even more.”

Yamada flared his nostrils and clenched his fists.

“Don’t worry, that’s not our couch anymore.” he hissed. “The two of you are buying us a new couch. Today.” he said then, talking to Yuya and Yuri.

“Yama-chan, really, we’re...” Yuya tried to say, but the younger didn’t let him.

“I don’t even want to hear it.” he interrupted him, then he stomped toward the kitchen.

Daiki smiled, shaking his head.

“So, I guess you’re hungry. Would you like some breakfast?” he asked them, as if nothing had happened.

“Of course, feed them! Want to give them a medal too, to reward them for their good behaviour?” Yamada yelled from the other room, and this time Arioka couldn’t hold back the laughter.

Yuri grinned, mischievous, and got up.

Having quite some trouble doing so, Yuya noticed.

“Breakfast would be great, Dai-chan. Thank you so much.” he declared, then he carefully headed toward the kitchen; just to mess with Ryosuke, Daiki and Yuya were both sure of it.

“So...” Daiki told Yuya, who looked quite uncomfortable without Yuri there to share the guilt with him.

“I'm buying you a new couch. And I'm so sorry. And it wasn’t entirely my fault, Yuri asked me to…”

“Don’t want to hear it.” the younger shook his head. “I’ll get you some coffee. And I say we never speak of this again, how about it?”

Yuya nodded, grateful.

They saw eye to eye, lucky for him.

Still, it didn’t matter. He was sure that not Yuri nor Ryosuke were ever going to let any of them forget about that exquisite and definitely unforgivable morning.


End file.
